


shameless she-ra smut

by BoldVarmit



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Casual Sex, Explicit Consent, F/F, Post-Finale, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoldVarmit/pseuds/BoldVarmit
Summary: This didn't fit into my other more plot driven She-ra fic and it would have taken a couple chapters to set it up in a beliable way so I'm just posting it here, no context needed.I'm not a huge Glimadora fan but inspiration struck and after a six month writer's block I'm not about to let it escape.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 7





	shameless she-ra smut

**Author's Note:**

> This starts immediately. Like, line one full horny. If you aren't prepared for that yet feel free to come back later!

She-ra eased her pulsing monolith into the princess’s hot folds. Adora had felt trepidation when Glimmer first propositioned her but as she felt the curvy woman squirm around her tip and shaft any leftover hesitation melted away. It melted the way Glimmer melted in her arms and sank onto her body. 

She-ra’s broad, strong hands gripped the princess’s plump ass as she slid Glimmer further up the wall allowing gravity to sink the smaller woman further down the goddess’s girthy cock. The queen squealed as She-ra bucked her hips quick and stutteringly. She felt Glimmer’s hands claw at her shoulders, looking for hand-holds to steady herself. 

Though the queen’s silky ballroom gown had helped her glide up the wall in now bunched up around her hips making it difficult for She-ra reposition her member when her over-enthusiastic thrusts would cause it to slip out. She was struggling with her tight suit pants as well. Though the resistance her thighs felt as they strained against the fabric made her hips move that much harder she worried that sending the trousers to the wash-staff torn and splattered with white stains would put the two of them on the cover of a Brightmoon tabloid. Adora knew the clothes were a key part of Glimmer’s fantasy; without it they would both be too aware that they were fucking in an empty ballroom and not in fact in a crowded gala where the two could be salaciously discovered at any moment. 

Adora surveyed the large room for a way she could incorporate undressing into Glimmer’s fantasy. Glimmer had been planing this for weeks, ever since Bow announced to her that he and Sea Hawk were going on a boy’s trip and told her to “keep herself busy, wink, in whatever way she pleased.” He’d said wink, she clarified while telling Adora about her fantasy. The queen had gone all out in those two weeks, having tables and chairs set up in the room, tall curtains hung along the walls, and new lights installed in the chandelier and sconces. As much as the servants knew it was in preparation for events far in the future. Though if anyone got too curious as to why lights were on in the seemingly empty dining hall the jig would be up.

Currently the girls were tucked away in a far corner behind a temporary stage where instruments were set up, enchanted to softly play themselves. Adora weighed her options while still bouncing Glimmer against her hips. She could duck under a table with Glimmer. No, She-ra would barely fit. They could hid behind one of the curtains. No, that would feel too stupid, not to mention stuffy. There was a small doorway hidden beside a pillar, a servants’ entrance to the event kitchen. Bingo!

She-ra pulled out of Glimmer to a whine from the impatient girl. She let her down, smoothing down her dress as she did so. She fumbled while tucking her erect cock back into her pants, as if anyone was around to see. She planted a firm hand on the queen’s back and skirted the wall leading her to the thin doorway. As soon as the two were ‘out of sight’ She-ra popped the button off her pants and let her inflated mast leap out again. 

They more shambled than walked to the kitchen door as they clambered to re-entangle themselves. Glimmer hooked a leg over She-ra’s hip and with the other uselessly hopped backward toward the door until She-ra hoisted her the rest of the way up with a hand under her soft thigh. The massive woman felt behind her for a doorknob while Glimmer seized her lips in a needy kiss. The door pushed open to the seldom used kitchen and She-ra planted her queen’s meaty, bare ass on one of the large preparation tables.

“Cold!” Glimmer seized at the sensation of her swollen drooling pussy on the smooth metal surface. She-ra chuckled as she pushed her hands up Glimmer’s sides beneath the gown. She lifted it above the princess’s head unveiling her to her muscular suitor. Her nipples, already pert, now tightened further under She-ra’s rough hands. The warrior pressed her hot tongue to Glimmer’s clavicle, laying into her with wet kisses while her fingers tuned the plump girl’s nipples like pink radio dials. 

Adora was thankful the event kitchen was so far from the main hallway when Glimmer moaned unrestrained. She-ra sacrificed a hand to slip her pants off and as soon as the fabric was below her knees she hiked a leg up onto the table. She didn’t bother freeing the trousers from her feet as she knelt, legs spread wide, over Glimmer. She positioned the gown, now a formless pile behind her ‘secret lover’ before she rolled the girl onto her back with her legs curled in the air. 

“Well aren’t you considerate,” Glimmer sighed wiping a trial of drool from the corner of her mouth. She-ra lined her bulbous red tip to the queen’s seeping hole. Adora hoped the small amount of time She-ra spent out of Glimmer wouldn’t make it too difficult to reach the velocity the two had been at. She-ra meant to ease her fat head in slowly but with a wet slap Glimmer took She-ra’s sword to the hilt. 

Glimmer’s legs ensnared She-ra. She took that as her invitation to ferociously thrust into the pillowy woman beneath her. She delved into Glimmer’s molten center, pressing her flat against the table. She-ra’s long golden hair spilled over her shoulders. She pulled back just long enough to peel her sweltering dress shirt from her body, the cold kitchen air drying the sheen of sweat from her broad back.

They rocked together over and over, She-ra pressing her queen ever harder with each apex. She-ra’s hand clenched the edge of the metal table, crunching it with her god-like strength as she released hot ichor into the princess’s twitching insides. Glimmer buried her head in She-ra’s wild mane as she panted. When the chiseled woman pulled her bulging mass from the princess’s tight folds a bead of viscous sap dripped out, seeping between Glimmer’s clenched ass-cheeks and pooling on the surface below. When She-ra languidly plunged her cock back inside the waiting canal, a slick river of cum was displaced. The pool beneath Glimmer grew with every lazy hump until the lake of cloudy fluid rolled over the edge of the table and dripped in heavy gobs onto the floor. 

She-ra planted one foot back on the ground, careful to avoid the mess. Glimmer laid back, catching her breath, eyes unfocused but satisfied. Eventually the mage made it to her feet, leaning on her hero for support.

“Thank you for helping me,” the small woman patted her friend on the back, a little too nonchalantly for moment. “I can finally check that off my list of sexual fantasies.”

She-ra squeezed the girl’s side playfully before her eyes drifted over to the slime dripping from to the floor. “Did you fantasy involve mopping by any chance?” The lazy grin faded from Glimmer’s face as she groaned. She would remember for next time that some things are easier in theory than in practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment other smutty parings or situations and maybe, just maybe if the stars align I will be inspired again!


End file.
